


Golden In-Between

by WantonSmut



Category: Original Work, The Hentai World Of Eilverra
Genre: Adventuring Party, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Goblins, Goo Girls, Hentai, Legal Loli, Magical Girls, Ninja, Oral Sex, Orcs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Samurai, Succubi & Incubi, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantonSmut/pseuds/WantonSmut
Summary: The world of Eilverra is a lustful world, but also a fantastical one. And every fantastical world has its fair share of adventurous sorts off on adventurous outings. Groups of these adventurous sorts generally fall into three categories; idiots on a joyride, serious explorers, and a ragtag bunch of misfits.But whenever there's a group of categories, there's always something that falls into that golden in-between.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	1. Recruitment Pt. 1 - Is That a Ninja?

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short, I discovered the Hentai World of Eilverra and fell in love. Now I'm just hoping I can do it justice. I strongly suggest checking out the original world-building story before you start reading this one. At least read the first chapter where they set up the world first.

"We have arrived in Yamata. We will be departing for Talai-Gurvik in two days. Those with tickets to Talai-Gurvik, please ensure you are boarded in time. Thank you for joining us on the Drunken Chaos."

Drake stepped off the ship, landing on the Kappakappa Town dock with a contented sigh, careful not to let his sea legs make him run into the very seasick Bunny who rushed past him and towards the nearest railing. It was refreshing to be on solid land again, though he knew it wouldn't be for very long. He had a purpose here, and the sooner it was complete, the more time he would have to actually partake in what Kappakappa had to offer to tourists. So, he made his way to the nearest tavern/restaurant, a small, simple locale whose signboard proclaimed it as the Fresh Start.

As he stepped inside, he found the tavern relatively quiet. He wasn't surprised; noon was yet to strike, and rare were those who would intoxicate themselves into a stupor before five in the afternoon. Most of those in the tavern were simply socializing, gathered around milder drinks that facilitated conversation but didn't push them to do anything they would regret later. Drake made his way to the bar, ordering a drink and a light meal, just to get something substantial in his system.

While he was waiting, a rather small figure sidled up to him, greeting him with a sultry " _Ohayo..._ " as she took the seat next to him.

"Oh, hi, to you too," Drake returned, looking over her. She was dressed in a red ensemble that looked like someone had tried to cross a Yamatan kimono with a serious traveler's cloak, with the bell-shaped sleeves and consuming folds contrasting beautifully with the heavy material and a hood ready to be raised at a moment's notice.

The girl giggled at his remark. "What brings a fellow like you to a bar like this?" She had a noticeable Yamatan accent, her L's and R's carrying hints of each other and her voice seeming to continue past the end of words that ended with hard consonants. 

"The fact that I woke up about an hour before we got to port," Drake admitted, "and probably shouldn't be exploring Yamata on an empty stomach."

That earned him a sympathetic hum from the girl. "I think I know the feeling," she agreed. "Does that mean you need to be somewhere, or could you afford a moment of fun?" She set her hand on his leg in so doing.

Drake gave an awkward cough at the advance. "I-I don't know if that's a good idea..."

"I'm not as young as I look," the girl insisted, "if that's what you're concerned about."

"Oh?" Drake was surprised to hear that, looking over the girl. "Is that so?" Aside from her stature, her features were very young-looking, but she was unambiguously human in every way, which raised the question of how she would look THAT young if she wasn't really.

"Or maybe that's why?" the girl teased, running her hand along his thigh tauntingly. "Could it be you like a girl like me, and just don't want to get in trouble? Maybe I interest you in all the right ways, and you're just trying to hide it?"

Drake shot her a guilty smile, and was about to respond before his stomach growled at him. The girl giggled, lifting her hand off him. "Well, a good time is never as good on an empty stomach," she admitted. "I'll let you eat first." As though on cue, the bartender arrived with his drink and meal, and Drake took a deep whiff of the scent as she introduced herself. "I'm Shirayuki Yoko."

"Drake Tygar." He started to dig in before looking at her. "Yamatan names are surname-first, right?" he asked around a mouthful.

" _Hai_ ," Yoko confirmed. "So, what brings you to Yamata?"

"Planning a trip," Drake replied. Swallowing what was in his mouth, he continued, "My girlfriend and I are looking to put together an adventuring party, and had a few niches to fill. She's looking for people on Talai-Gurvik. I'm hoping to find someone in Yamata and meet her there."

"What sort of niche did you need to fill?" Yoko asked.

Drake took a deep swig from his drink. "Stealth, precision, agility, speed. Someone who can move fast and stay hidden." He had another bite halfway to his mouth when he saw Yoko's reaction. "...Are you interested?"

"I... would be," Yoko admitted. "But I don't know if I'm your best option."

"What do you mean?" Drake asked.

Yoko shook her head. "You've heard about the ninja of Yamata, haven't you?" Drake nodded, and she continued, "I was training to join one of the ninja clans in Yamata, so I do have some of the... skills involved in the trade. I could probably help you. But I don't really have the self-control for the trade proper, so you might want to find an actual ninja instead."

Drake chuckled around his last mouthful, swallowing it down before he responded. "Well, lucky for you, I'm going to Undzuli."

"How is that lucky?" Yoko asked.

"When you're just running around Symbi, or Galai-Turvik, or Etrangia," Drake explained, "you can go solo or just hang out with whoever you want, but you're not really doing anything new. And if you're going to Xal'Qubbor, you're in no shortage of new and exciting, but you're also on a level of 'holy shit, this is dangerous' that means you need a specialized group who are high-up on whatever they're doing." He picked up his drink. "But going to Undzuli means that you're in that golden in-between. You don't want to just have whoever and not care, but you don't need the cream of the crop, either."

Yoko smiled as he made to finish off the drink. "Does that mean you'll be satisfied with me?"

Drake lowered the glass with one hand and set his other on her leg. "If you'll give me the opportunity to satisfy you in return."

Yoko giggled at that. "Well, lucky for you," she cooed, "I'm on good terms with the owner of an inn about ten minutes' walk from here. She knows me well enough that she won't ask you any uncomfortable questions if you and I get a room together."

Drake paid for his meal, and the two of them made their way out of the tavern. Yoko was leading the way to the tavern, and they'd been walking for about seven minutes when they heard a destructive-sounding crash that caught Drake off-guard. "Was that...?"

"Foul attack," Yoko murmured. "We'd better keep moving."

"That sounded a bit close to just 'keep moving'," Drake muttered. They soon passed a rather compact-looking shop on a street corner, one that seemed to be selling old antique weapons; the kind of armaments that you'd hang on your wall to look nice rather than taking into battle yourself, but if someone broke in while you were admiring them, you'd pull one off the wall and be fairly confident in its ability to deal damage. When another crash sounded, this one closer still, he ended up grabbing Yoko's arm and pulling her into the store with him, despite protests.

"Don't touch the goods you're not gonna pay for," the shopkeep warned.

"If whatever's going on tries to break in," Drake insisted, "I'll pay for whatever saves my ass."

He and Yoko took cover below the sill on the window, looking out onto the street. Sure enough, something galloped into view that looked like a six-legged horse from a nightmare, with a horn in the position of a unicorn's but one that looked like a hellish scimitar. It stopped at the intersection, looking around as though seeking out someone to attack. After a moment, it reared angrily before charging towards the _opposite_ street corner, lashing its horn across the walls and taking out one of the supports for the sign before continuing down the street.

Drake sighed, getting to his feet and prompting Yoko to do the same... and then someone else ran after the Foul horse, a girl in brightly-colored armour accompanied by a fox the colour of the sun.

"What the..." Drake stepped out of the shop, though much too late to try and keep up with the girl. "Was that a magical girl?"

Yoko was surprised by his utterance. It didn't carry the disbelieving 'oh my god they're real' of most who witnessed one, so much as an uncertain 'was that what I think' sort of unfamiliarity. "You know about _mahou shojo_?"

"I know OF mahojo... uh, magical girls," Drake insisted. "A little more than most people, all said."

"Really?" Yoko was surprised. "First-hand?"

"Y-Yeah," Drake admitted. "I have a bad habit of poking my nose where it doesn't belong, which tends to get me in trouble with the Foul. Which... usually leads to me being rescued."

Yoko giggled. "Which means that you know that she'll take care of it, so you're not gonna be soft worrying that we're gonna get jumped by that one?"

Drake turned to her. "How long has it been since you last had a partner?"

"Long enough," Yoko insisted. "There's a lot of people with hangups about a girl who's _chīsai_."

* * *

The inn was not particularly busy when they arrived; Yoko booked them a room, and the two of them made their way upstairs. Drake had barely closed the door behind him before Yoko had started undressing; underneath her kimono-coat-thing was little more than a set of lacy black lingerie, and though her skin was otherwise quite pale, it was covered in various sigils and glyphs, and though the design was unfamiliar, Drake recognized the origin.

"Looks like you've had at least one regular lover in the past," Drake observed, starting to remove his boots.

Yoko turned to him. "Recognize the handiwork, do you?"

Drake slung off his coat and started to lift his tunic, revealing two marks on the sides of his ribcage. "From experience," he admitted.

He peeled off the shirt and tossed it to the ground before making his way to the bed, falling onto the mattress as he pulled down his trousers; Yoko climbed aboard next to him and ran a hand over his chest. "Do I have her to thank for you being willing to have a time with a _chīsai_ girl like me?"

With a chuckle, Drake reached around her to start to undo her bra. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," he returned. "How does a girl get to look like you if she's not that young?"

"My mother had an alchemy addiction," Yoko admitted, "and was one of those stupid bitches who thinks aging is something to be ashamed of." She started to work his boxers down to free his cock. "She spent a fortune on concoctions to make herself smaller and smoother, and didn't think to ease off of them while she was pregnant. Turns out, a fetus doesn't have much of a magical profile to interfere with alchemy. Shouldn't do anything for my lifespan, but I'm gonna be looking _wakai_ for a lot longer than I should."

"Lucky me," Drake mused, reaching down to cup her ass and pull her up his body, kicking his boxers free as he did. "I used to be one of those pricks who thought the only thing that mattered about a girl was the size of her tits and ass, and I wasn't super interested in the idea of multiple partners. My girlfriend taught me to be a little more..." He started to pull her panties down. "...open-minded."

"And that led to you wanting to spend time with _wakai_ girls?" Yoko teased. "Naughty boy." Her pussy was already dripping, and she started to grind against his cock the moment her panties were low enough to let her get into position.

"Curious, but never daring to try," Drake confirmed. "There's having a sense of adventure, and then there's getting yourself in trouble. I've had a few elven lovers, but nothing... quite like you."

He reached down to rub at Yoko's clit as she ground against him, earning a moan. "Oh, fuck... Conversation hour's over, tiger dragon. I want this thing in me."

Drake was happy to comply, lifting her up just enough to line himself up before sinking into her with a groan. She was clearly no inexperienced lover, but her figure naturally lent itself to tightness. "Fuck... They don't know what they're missing, passing up on a girl like you..."

He started to thrust into her from below, making Yoko bounce on his cock and causing her to squeal; he kept his hand on her clit, rubbing it to increase her stimulation. "Yes, fuck me! Fuck me! You feel so good inside me, use me!" She twisted and ground against him as he thrust, trying to stimulate him in return, hitting him in all the right ways; the two found themselves unconsciously competing, each trying to make the other cum first.

Drake was the first one to orgasm, but he didn't let that stop him, continuing to fuck Yoko even as he was firing his load into her. Yoko wasn't far behind him, screaming as she reached her own climax halfway through his, her pussy tightening up and refusing to let any of his cum escape. By the time she came down from it, there was a noticeable bulge in her belly from the cum inside her, and she slumped against his chest, panting. "Fuck, your girlfriend's a lucky woman."

"Thank her for teaching me, when we get to Talai-Gurvik," Drake retorted. "But in the meantime..."

He rolled them over, lying Yoko on the bed and catching her by surprise. "Ooooh... Skillful and considerate _and_ long-lasting? I didn't know the half of it~"


	2. Recruitment Pt. 2 - Show Me Your Horns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You write fanfiction because you love the setting and want to tell a story therein (and sometimes because you love the characters and want to involve them in that story). By that count, this is technically a fanfiction for Huitzil's work. I love the setting and the history that's been written up for it, and I want to tell a story about it. I've just got the Original Work tag on there to make it more likely to be noticed.

"Excuse me, miss?"

The low voice from nearby drew Serah's attention; she lowered the helmet she had been observing and turned to face the speaker, an Orc who looked most displeased. "Is something wrong?"

"You're a succubus, aren't you?" the Orc asked. "I've been watching you - you've been hiding your horns every so often. Why?"

Serah held up the helmet in her hands. "Because the price of getting a custom smith to forge me a fitted helmet is about the price of getting a whole suit of armour designed for one-race-fits-all."

The Orc's expression softened, somewhat. "You should have spoken to the owner," she insisted. "There are helmets designed to accommodate succubus horns."

"Wow, really?" Serah exclaimed. Then, when the Orc's expression hardened again; "Sorry, that was insensitive. I've just never seen an armourer provide something like that on Symbi."

"There's not many on Talai-Gurvik, either," the Orc admitted. "But this place is popular for being a little more flexible."

Serah nodded. "Glad to hear it. Could I ask you to show me where?"

"Sure," the Orc insisted. She offered her hand. "I'm Arkhenna."

"Serah-8599935," the succubus returned, shaking the hand. "Currently planning an expedition to Undzuli with my boyfriend."

"Undzuli," Arkhenna observed. "What for?"

"Excitement, fun, adrenaline, and curiosity," Serah admitted. "I get my obsession fix off of battle plans and safe approach tactics. Figured I should put it to practical use." She glanced at Arkhenna. "I actually came here looking for allies, would you care to join us?"

"I'm not sure it's a good idea for me to come with you," Arkhenna insisted.

"Why not?" Serah inquired.

Arkhenna shook her head. "I'm not _strong_ in the traditional sense. If I want to win a fight, I need to outfight them, evade as much as I can, and strike at the openings until they get tired. Get me in a grapple, or surround me on all sides, and my holes are yours."

"Someone who relies exclusively on strength of body isn't what I'd call a worthy addition to the party," Serah argued.

"But neither is someone who can't contribute to an up-front fight much use in monstrous lands," Arkhenna countered.

"You're an Orc, sweetie," Serah argued. "Just because you're losing in raw strength to other Orcs doesn't mean you can't outmuscle a Gorgon and keep her eyes away from you. The way I see it, brains and brawn means you're in that golden in-between."

Akhenna smiled. "If you're sure you won't regret it, I wouldn't mind joining you," she admitted. "Who else is in your party?"

"Met a goblin on my way here," Serah admitted, "by the name of Aria Bombpowder. Way too fond of explosives, and knows exactly how to cook up a bomb and where to put it so that it can blow up a wall and not hurt anyone who's not gonna have the rubble land on him. She's got, like, an entire automaton worth of mechanical equipment, _and_ she says she knows all the best alchemists in Anchorwash. Or at least which storefronts to look for."

"What about you and your boyfriend?" Akhenna asked.

"Well, my boyfriend's a warrior sort," Serah observed. "He can use, like, five different types of weapons with pretty decent skill. He's still in Symbi looking for an agile sort, think he said he was heading to Yamata. And me, I tend to back him up with magic." Her form changed, her lightly-tanned skin turning a pale blue and her dark hair turning hot pink as a pair of sizeable wings emerged out of a pair of slits in the back of her tunic - succubus wings weren't designed for flight, but hers definitely looked like she could glide on them if she found a way to brace them. "This is my most effective casting form."

"Then you should be looking for armour to fit that form," Akhenna advised. "They have body armour to accommodate wings, too, so you won't need to hide those."

"Wings like _this_?" Serah mused, glancing back at hers.

"I think so," Akhenna admitted, "but I can help cover the modifications if you need them."

* * *

Once Serah had found herself nice-fitting armour, she and Akhenna made their way to the inn where Aria was waiting for her. The goblin was tinkering with her equipment when they got to the room, and she looked up with an inquisitive "Wha' is it?" before she saw Serah step in. "Holy full plate, bat woman," she exclaimed, "how much d'you spend on tha'?"

"Not much at all," Serah admitted. "This wasn't custom-fitted, they had this stuff on the shelf."

"Really?" Aria was impressed. "I'm guessin' they haven' exactly go' a surplus."

Arkhenna shook her head. "For normal plate, they do," she explained. "The armourer keeps a few sizes on the shelf, but if too many people want the same size for the same necessities, they've gotta place their orders and come back in a week."

"Makes sense," Aria mused. "And you are?"

"Akhenna. Serah invited me to join you to Undzuli."

Aria smirked, getting to her feet. "Hope you go' i' in you to handle both of us, 'cause we're still wai'in' for her better half before we take off."

"I'm sure I can handle a goblin shorty and a succubus," Akhenna insisted. Then, looking at Serah, "At least as long as you're not gonna wear the plate to bed."

"Absolutely not," Serah insisted, her wings vanishing as she made to disarm herself. "There is nothing worse than getting into the throes and then you catch your nipple in someone's breastplate in the middle of a creampie."

Aria knew Orcish lovemaking well enough to handle herself, but also didn't trust herself to avoid damaging Akhenna's clothes instead of removing them intact. As such, she slipped off her shorts to free her cock and waited until the Orc's tits were bare before jumping on her, a quick blow to the gut to stun her before climbing onto her from behind. Cock rubbing against Akhenna's back, Aria fondled those mammaries with her feet while her hands were closed around Akhenna's forehead, but the Orc woman only dove towards the bed. Akhenna made sure to land on the mattress so that when Aria took the brunt of the impact, it was only enough to loosen her grip rather than enough to break her back.

Akhenna turned over enough to grab the goblin by the chest (Aria was flat, which she presumed to have something to do with her mechanical equipment), thumbs teasing her nipples as the Orc mounted her, taking her cock inside in one swift motion. Aria grabbed at her wrists, trying to tweak a pressure point or something as she was ridden like a toy - but a pair of broad wings descending around them caught Akhenna off-guard before someone's tits and cock pressed against her back.

"Birth control?" Serah asked, bringing her hand around to show she had a couple of small bottles in her hand.

"I took earlier today," Akhenna assured her.

She remained still as Serah drained one for herself, so as to not risk breaking anything (broken glass was right up there with plate armour as far as painful in the bedroom went). Once the bottles were set aside, their bout resumed; Serah's wings enveloped Akhenna and Aria as she seized the Orc's tits, her cock pushing its way into Akhenna's ass as she tried to dominate. Akhenna had other ideas; keeping her grip on Aria, she brought her leg around and hooked it around Serah's, proving a point of leverage by which she could twist the succubus around.

Serah's wings were left splayed off the sides of the bed as she found herself pinned beneath Akhenna from behind; the Orc rode her, her hands shifting on Aria's body to pump the goblin's cock in and out of her pussy as she took Serah's deep into her ass. The force of Akhenna's bounces knocked the wind out of the succubus, stopping her from retaliating as Akhenna's holes tightened around her, and Aria didn't have enough strength to free herself from the grip on her ass and torso, the Orc using the two of them like toys for her pleasure - but her holes were able to grip them strong enough to bring them plenty of pleasure as well.

Aria and Serah were brought to climax a moment before Akhenna reached her own, unleashing their loads into the Orc as she squirted across Aria's body. When the three of them came down from it, Akhenna collapsed back onto Serah, letting Aria rest against her tits as they all caught their breath.

"Told you that you were plenty strong enough," Serah panted.

"Guess you did," Akhenna admitted.


	3. Recruitment Pt. 3 - Samurai in Spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nice thing about writing for Eilverra is that its sexuality is intricately woven with its fantasy, so you're not just writing a lewd fic - you're writing a full-on erotic adventure story.

When Drake had inquired about where to find a good souvenir, Yoko had offered to show him around the port stalls. Yamatan merchants were eager to offer what Yamata had to travelling merchants who had what Yamata didn't (and wanted), and why make the visitors waste their time travelling inland? Now Drake arrived at the market's edge and found Yoko waiting for him... though she quickly noticed that he was not in a particularly excitable mood.

"You look like you had another close encounter with the Foul," Yoko observed.

Drake gave a weak chuckle. "That obvious, huh? That nightmare horse from the other day showed up again and almost took my head off. Or one like it, at least, I don't know for sure it was the same one." He sighed. "I did get to see that magical girl from before, though."

"Ojou Hazan?" Yoko mused. "I'm still surprised that you've actually run into _mahou shojo_ often enough to recognize them on sight."

"Not proud of it," Drake admitted. "But she's... different, from a lot of the magical girls I've met."

"You can ask me about it when we head back to the tavern," she advised. "Right now, I wanna see you in a yukata. And maybe get the chance to unwrap you from it."

"I'll get a yukata later," Drake insisted, though with a smile that said he wasn't opposed to the latter idea. "Do you know where I could find a weaponsmith? They say Yamatan weapons are a cut above the rest. If they're not too different from what I'm used to, it might do me some good."

Yoko hummed. "It's not that the Yamatan weapons are better, in and of themselves," she admitted. "But Yamatan weaponsmiths tend to make their weapons because they love their craft, so there's more of a desire to make the weapons of quality rather than just sell a piece of sharp steel. What sort of weapons do you use?"

"Sword and dagger, polearm, axe, and bow," Drake replied.

"... _Souka_ ," Yoko murmured. "Are you sure you can afford clothes if you get one of each?"

"Not really," Drake admitted, "but I'm not expecting to find them all. My girlfriend says Orcs are more likely to have good axes, so she's looking for one of those on Talai-Gurvik. And I found a good bow on Symbi, before I came out here."

"Blades and polearms, then," Yoko observed. "You said sword and dagger in tandem? You're in luck - samurai traditionally carry two blades designed to be used together. Tell the smith you need weapons for _daishō_ and he can hook you up."

"Only if they're not designed to be used in contrary to the way I fight," Drake admitted.

"You have a point," Yoko conceded. "Skill with a blade does a lot more for your combat prowess than the blade itself. As for polearms, though, a naginata should serve the same purposes as any other spear."

"One at least, then," Drake observed.

* * *

Weapons for _daishō_ turned out to be a little more 'two swords' than Drake's preferred 'sword and dagger', which resulted in some wasted time. Nonetheless, he came away from the armoury with a well-made tantō and a respectably long naginata; the balance of a katana was too different from what he was used to. Yoko got a couple of tantō for herself and offered to cover the cost of his yukata if she was allowed pick it out for him.

As such, Drake found himself joining her to the tavern in a very colorful, intricately-patterned garment that looked like cherry blossoms, with a pair of pronged geta sandals upon his feet... and his underwear hidden away in the bag with the knives. Yoko had insisted that kimono were not to be worn with undergarments, lest the lines show and ruin the seamless, consuming nature of the garment. She was herself wearing a bright yukata with artistic patterns that vaguely resembled paulownia leaves, her intentions quite clear as they stepped into the tavern.

"♬ Got two legs, got two legs ♬ You can't sing shanties if you got two legs ♬"

The entire bar was singing along with a group of men on a stage. and Drake chuckled as he recognized the lyrics, earning a look from Yoko. "You like this song?"

"Listen to the closer," Drake insisted.

"♬ Got two legs, got two legs ♬ You can't sing shanties if you got two legs ♬ And you can't hold your drink ♬ And you don't own a boat ♬ And you can't shout 'ho!' ♬ And you got no beard! ♬"

Drake and Yoko both got themselves drinks at the bar, and approached a sheltered corner table as the string was fading out. The crowd's cheer subsided as the men drew out masks... well, really, cheap cardstock cutouts of a woman's face, propped up on sticks that they held before their faces as one of them sung. "♬ Well, Anna's got no beard! ♬"

The sticks were put away as one of the men drew out what looked like a bicycle bell. "♬ And Dave, he has a bike! ♬" called another.

"♬ Robbie's father-in-law has boats ♬" another man observed, "♬ But won't sing on the mic! ♬"

"♬ J.D. can't shout 'ho!' ♬" observed the first man as another drew out a framed woman's photo, "♬ Because his wife takes much offense! ♬"

One man propped his foot up on a bar stool and started to roll up his trousers as the others finished together. "♬ And Andy's got two beautiful ♬ **Hairy legs!** ♬"

"But," proclaimed the hairy-leg as he lowered his foot, "♬ There's no reason good enough not to join us ♬"

"♬ **So sing along with the very last chorus!** ♬" the men all encouraged.

Yoko smiled at Drake. "I see why you like it now."

Drake nodded before cheering out to the bar; "Two! Three! Four!"

"♬ Got no beard, got no beard ♬ You can't sing shanties if you got no beard! ♬ Got no beard, got no beard ♬ You can't sing shanties if you got no beard! ♬ Got no beard, got no beard ♬ You can't sing shanties if you got no beard! ♬ Got no beard, got no beard ♬ You can't sing shanties if you got no beard! ♬ And you got two legs ♬ And you can't hold your drink! ♬ And you don't own a boat! ♬ And you can't shout 'ho!' ♬ And you got! No! Beeeaaard! ♬"

The crowd cheered to the musicians, and Drake raised his drink to his mouth, taking a long swig as Yoko shook her head. "So," she mused, turning the subject back to the two of them, "you wanted to ask about Ojou Hazan?"

"Kind of," Drake agreed. "She just seems so much... different from magical girls I know."

Yoko giggled. "After a song like that, you're trying to generalize?"

"I don't think you understand exactly how many times I've been rescued from the Foul because I went in unprepared," Drake admitted with a blush. "Half of the reason we're going to Undzuli is that my girlfriend reckons I'll be prepared at all times." He took another sip of his drink. "And I do realize that every magical girl has her own preferences and quirks, but that Hazan is so... variant from the usual."

"I'll be honest with you," Yoko elaborated, "calling her 'Ojou Hazan' is just a truncation. Her full name is 'Ojou Chōkyū Bushin Hazan'."

"I actually think I heard the Foul call her that, now that you say it," Drake admitted. "I couldn't understand a word she was saying." He shook his head. "But that's part of it. Most magical girls I've met fight with huge, flashy magic, and wear bright, frilly outfits, and have tiny little animals that look like they could fit in your pocket, and names that sound like someone had way too much caffeine when they wrote it down. She uses a sword, and stands on the defensive, and she wears armour - colourful armour, yes, but still _armour_. And she was running around with a fox on steroids, and that name just sounds like a Yamatan name - a little longer than most, maybe, but still."

Yoko sighed. "Well, first things first," she corrected. "It sounds like just a Yamatan name because of the way the Classical Yamatan language works. Like, you've seen Classical Yamatan writing, right?"

Drake looked very awkward. "Yes, and I have no idea how that could possibly be a language when it looks like abstract art."

"It's pretty hard to learn for someone used to Common Tongue," Yoko admitted. "A character in Common doesn't mean anything on its own, except in rare circumstances; it's gotta be put together with at least three other characters in order to make a syllable, and that might not even be a whole word. But a character in Classical Yamatan represents a syllable, or set of syllables - there are different readings, but it all follows that guideline. Yamatan names still operate on that principle, so if you just heard a ramble in Classical Yamatan, you wouldn't be able to tell if there was a name in there unless you recognized that name specifically."

She giggled. "That name, 'Ojou Chōkyū Bushin Hazan', translates to 'Maiden Super Extreme Martial Spirit Supreme Slash'."

"...Oh," Drake murmured. "That sounds more like a magical girl name."

" _Hai_ ," Yoko insisted. "Secondly, her familiar is a fox, yes, but foxes have a significance in Yamata. You ever heard legends of _kitsune_?"

"Nothing off the top of my head," Drake admitted.

"I'll tell you the most common one," Yoko insisted. "So, a disgraced ronin is wandering around the countryside, trying to find his bearings again, trying to find something to get him back in his clan, and he wanders into a wood. A beautiful maiden invites him to stay with her, and she gives him a gorgeous meal with rich meats and fine wine, and she lies him down in a soft bed and gives him the night of his life. And then he wakes up in the morning, and he's lying on a pile of leaves, and his mouth has an aftertaste of mud and bog water, and there's a fox lying next to him."

Drake almost choked on his drink, and Yoko waited until he stopped coughing before she continued. " _Kitsune_ are spirit foxes with the power of illusion. Ojou Hazan uses those myths as her weapon, projecting her familiar as a larger, more threatening creature."

"I don't think that was an illusion," Drake observed, "that fox was breathing fire."

"Which brings me to the third point," Yoko insisted. "Ojou Hazan fights with a sword, on the defensive, because she's capable of protecting herself. In the meantime, her familiar is channeling her flashy magic, and wreaking havoc on the Foul. And when the Foul get too close, she cuts through them with her sword."

"That seems a bit unnecessary, doesn't it?" Drake mused. "Magical girls are like, anti-Foul incarnate. She could put her bare hand on one of those things and it would scream in pain beg for her to let go in whatever hellish language those things speak."

Yoko sighed. "That's overstating it, but you're right. The defensive tactics ARE a bit unnecessary, and the power of a _mahou shojo_ IS devastating - against the Foul. But the Foul isn't the only pack of evil douchebags on Eilverra. And if she ends up fighting something else, it'll do her good to have something that's a little more broadly applicable."

Drake hummed. "Now that you say that, it seems clever," he observed. "And the armour?"

"She styles herself after Yamatan samurai," Yoko insisted. "But she's NOT a samurai, because samurai are absolute cockwallets. They sit around and do politics and act like there's nothing more noble than always being on the edge of orgasm but never actually cumming, and the odd times they actually fight each other, everyone else lying around the battlefield is just an actor to make the scene LOOK like it's the end of a big bloody war battle. Like, their swordsmanship is legit, don't get me wrong. They say in every samurai's fenced back yard is a full-on training zone, and it shows in the way they fight. But they're more concerned with trying to manipulate each other."

"And Hazan?" Drake asked.

"She uses their fighting skills, and she doesn't give a single shit about any of the rest of their dumbass practices," Yoko proclaimed. "I saw her once, saving a samurai who'd had a little too much sake, and he tried to tell her off for acting like a samurai. And she said, well, it translates to, 'I fight like you because it works, and I don't do the rest because it doesn't. I think we'd both rather the Foul didn't use you like their plaything and turn you into one of them.' And he backed right the fuck off."

Drake chuckled. "I've never understood the appeal of edging."

"Nor have I," Yoko insisted. "And from the look of things, neither does she. Ojou Hazan isn't a samurai - she fights like a samurai, and everything else about her is more like someone who actually _does_ anything. What was it you said yesterday... She's in that golden in-between. Legit fighting skills, and none of the nonsense."

She glanced around the bar; it was getting busy and loud, and the two of them in the corner weren't likely to draw attention. Yoko circled around the table, and Drake chuckled as she sat herself upon his lap, straddling him. "You're not shy about having a little fun in public, are you?"

"Depends on whether we get caught," Drake muttered as she reached around him to untie his obi. "Don't think we're in too much danger of that... if you can keep your voice down."

He started to untie hers as well as she managed to undo his bow, drawing the sash off him and hanging it over the back of his chair. As she started to unwrap him, he managed to unbind hers, and to her surprise, he brought it up and slipped it over her mouth, catching her by surprise. She gave an entertained hum that was barely audible through the makeshift gag as her yukata hung open, and he bound the obi in a quick knot behind her head. His cock was already quite hard, and she started to grind against him as her hands came up her chest; she wasn't quite _flat_ , but the small mounds of her breasts were almost unnoticeable given the glyphs that adorned her body.

Drake's hands reached under her yukata, curling around her back and then sliding down to cup her ass. "You don't mind if we try something different, do you?" he whispered, and one finger began to prod her asshole inquisitively. Yoko's eyes widened, though the surprise quickly gave way to an approving smile. Taking that as his go-ahead, Drake lifted her up and sunk his cock into her pussy, pushing it in as deep as it would go, just for one thrust; then he lifted her off again and lined himself up with her back door, her juices the only lubrication he had before he pushed into her.

Yoko squealed into her obi-gag as his cock pushed its way into her ass, hands upon his chest for support as she took him in. Drake didn't stop until he was firmly hilted inside her, giving her a moment to adjust as one hand came around and started to finger her pussy. "Looks like silencing you was the right call," he teased, thrusting his fingers in and out of her hole. "You're a lot tighter back here." After a moment, she nodded to give him the go-ahead=, and Drake began to lift her on his cock, fucking her ass slowly, but consistently; his fingers showed no such restraint, working her pussy with haste, and Yoko was quickly moaning into the gag from the two-pronged stimulation.

She was the first one to cum this time, her pussy convulsing around his fingers as she was made to keep bouncing on his cock. Drake continued to fuck her straight through her orgasm, enjoying the way her body shook upon him. As she started to come down from it, she started to twist on his shaft, trying to make him cum in return, but Drake managed to hold himself off, continuing to finger her until she was about to cum again. Then, just before her orgasm hit, he let his own loose, firing his load into her ass and leaving her squealing into her obi as the sensation of being filled drove her to a second; the tight hole trapped the load inside her, bulging her stomach out again to contain it.

When it finally ended, Yoko slumped against him, short of breath, and Drake quickly untied the obi from around her to let her pant openly. "You're such a... fuck... Such a good lover..."

"You liked that," Drake insisted, "you've gonna love the trip to Talai-Gurvik."

"I know that's not all you got in you," Yoko accused, "but we do any more in here and I'm not gonna be able to avoid making a mess. I'll take you to my place, if you like."

"How close is it to port?" Drake asked. "The ship leaves at noon tomorrow."

"Plenty of time, if you're not too heavy a sleeper," Yoko assured him.

She managed to sit back without letting his cock come out, re-covering herself with her yukata (though it wasn't as consuming as it should have been after having to account for her new bulge) and accepting her obi back to tie it closed. Then she lifted himself off his cock, and once he was free, she re-folded him as well before tying his obi shut; the two of them made their way out of the bar, Yoko trying her best not to draw attention to the cum that was leaking out of her as she walked.


	4. Rendezvous - Ready to Head For the Horn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll likely be my last chapter for a while, things are starting to happen for me.

"♬ From Etrangia's port we put to sea ♬ And sailed for sixteen days ♬ In the biggest storm I'd ever seen ♬ We almost lost our way ♬ When a call came from a deckhand, Boys ♬ I think she's going down ♬ But don't you fear ♬ There's enough rum here ♬ **To drink until we drown!** ♬ **OH!** "

"Oh!" Yoko was lucky enough to have her moan coincide with the crowd cheering along with the shanty. Drake had decided to pay her back for the Kappakappa Town tavern by eating her out on the deck of the Drunken Chaos, where their only obscuration was the fact that the recliners in the sunbathing area were designed to host a condensed Titan. The towel/blanket (they weren't sure which it was supposed to be) covered her body and extended down the length of the chair, giving Drake a place to hide as his tongue worked her folds.

Yoko tried to bite back her moans as he pleased her further and further, only allowing herself quiet gasps that would be drowned out by the singing crowd. As her orgasm washed over her, however, she knew she wouldn't be able to keep to the lower volume, and bit into the cover to muffle her squeal as her pussy squirted across Drake's face. When it finally subsided, she fell limp onto the surface, and the cover moved as Drake wiped the sex out of his eyes before pulling it off of him and sitting up at her feet. "Towels, I think," he admitted. "Blankets tend to have a smoother surface that doesn't dry as well."

"I guess..." Yoko murmured. It took her a moment longer to sit up, her legs a bit shaky to try and stand yet. "You gonna let me pay you back?"

"Not until I get a cold drink," Drake insisted, getting to his feet. They were both wearing their yukata today, though Yoko's had been loosened to enable their tryst, and Drake was still getting used to walking in a somewhat restrictive garment as he made his way inside to the bar. As he approached the drink counter, someone else turned around and collided with him rather heavily and left him stumbling; his reflexive "Sorry, my bad" overlapped with a hurried " _Gomen ne_ " that caught him off-guard, and he looked sharply at the one he had run into. "Oh, you're..."

The girl raised her gaze, revealing she was indeed Ojou Hazan. Her armour was mostly absent, though she did have armoured boots on her feet; her upper body was covered by a heavy white top with long sleeves, and a hakama hung around her legs. "Ah... _Kōgeki sa reta no wa anatadesu, yo ne?_ "

"Uh, I'm sorry," Drake pleaded, "I don't speak Yamatan. Do you speak Common?"

Hazan looked awkward. "...Not first," she admitted quietly.

Drake chuckled. "Not gonna shame you for it," he insisted. "Uh, what are you doing here? I thought magical girls tended to stick around one place and deal with the Foul there."

"Normally." Hazan's accent was a lot stronger than Yoko's, verifying her claim of Common not being her first language. "But... Word came of need for one in Undzuri. I was sse one most willing to go."

"I see," Drake mused. "Maybe we'll cross paths there. I'm going to Undzuli as part of an adventuring party." His smile fell. "Why come to Talai-Gurvik first, though? Why not just get the treatment in Kappakappa and find a ship straight from Yamata to Undzuli?"

Hazan frowned. "Ships from Yamata to Undzuri are full of selfish explorers who want ssings to go only to Yamata," she muttered.

"Fair enough," Drake chuckled. He could tell she wasn't comfortable continuing, and decided to end the conversation here. "Hope to see you there on more noble efforts."

"... _Tabun_ ," Hazan conceded.

Drake turned to the counter to order a drink - Yoko was gonna be waiting for him. By the time he turned back around, she had gone to her own devices, and Drake simply made his way back out to the deck to rejoin Yoko, who looked like she had recovered from her climax.

"Your turn, arsenal," she teased.

With a nod, Drake glanced around to make sure they didn't have any eyes on them; then he loosened his obi a bit before swinging his legs onto the recliner, and Yoko threw the towel over the two of them before snaking her way under his yukata. He took a long draught of his drink as he felt her tongue work its way up his cock, followed quickly by her mouth enveloping him - and he was quite impressed when she proceeded to sink fully down his shaft, taking him into her throat and starting to bob on him from there.

* * *

A few days later, the Drunken Chaos reached Onvoyage at the edge of Talai-Gurvik. Drake led Yoko to the agreed rendezvous at an inn not far from the port, where Serah, Aria, and Arkhenna were waiting for him in the connected restaurant.

"What are you wearing, big boy?" the succubus teased on seeing him in his cherry-blossom yukata.

"Long story," Drake admitted. Then, quieter, he added "But, you're not supposed to wear underwear with it."

Serah grinned. "Looking forward to it." Then, to Yoko; "And you are?"

"Shirayuki Yoko," the Yamatan girl replied. "I'm here to be your stealth member." She turned to the goblin and Orc who were sitting at the table. "What about you guys?"

"Aria Bombpowder," the goblin greeted. "Demolition exper' an' machinis'. An' I know where to fin' the bes' merchan's in Anchorwash."

"Arkhenna," the Orc introduced. "I'm specifically _not_ a brute-force frontal-assault fighter."

Drake chuckled. "Looks like we're all set, then," he observed. "When's the next ship to Undzuli?"

"The Sea Prince sets sail in three days," Serah observed. "Plenty of time for us to get treatments for the mana fluctuation before we leave."

"I hope that's not gonna take up all our time," Yoko teased.

"Nowhere near," Serah assured her. "We've got two rooms here, how do you want to split up?"

"I'd like another bou' with Arkhenna, here," Aria mused, "if you don' mind."

"No offense," Drake mused, "but an Orc against a goblin seems a bit one-sided on their own merits, and I don't imagine your machina being very comfortable in the bedroom."

"Raw strength doesn't mean much against someone who knows how to use what they have," Arkhenna reprimanded.

"Well, if you don't want backup," Yoko told Aria, "I think I'll room with the lovebirds here." She smiled at Serah. "Drake tells me I have you to thank for turning him into such a skilled lover."

Serah grinned. "You sure you wanna tangle with a succubus?"

" _Hai_."

* * *

"Doesn't stand out much, does it?"

It was the day before their ship was to leave for Undzuli; the party had gotten their electro-magical treatments at a shop in the port, in the form of applied crests that looked very much like tattoos. Yoko's comment earned a scoff from Serah. "Not on you, it doesn't," she argued. "Covered in glyphs like you are."

"What," Yoko teased, "does the succubus not like being marked?"

Serah pouted, and Drake decided to speak up. "You gonna join us tonight, or you want to let that recover?"

"Not recover, exactly," Yoko admitted, "but I've got a few things to check out. Don't stay up for me."

Once everyone was dressed, the others made their way back to the inn as Yoko took off on her own direction; it wasn't long before she found herself coming up on a quiet dessert shop with some _very_ good ice cream treats. As she stepped in, she found a few of the tables occupied; she made her way to the counter and ordered a cone before stepping up to one of them, where a girl in a hakama was waiting.

" _Ohayo, ojou-sama_ ," she greeted tauntingly.

"[What do you want?]" Ojou Hazan muttered in Yamatan.

"[You can stop playing coy, you know,]" Yoko scolded, taking the seat before her. "[I'm not joining them to make their lives harder.]"

"[Then why would you go to Undzuli?]" Hazan demanded. "[Just to pull me out of Yamata?]"

"[Out of Yamata, and away from stuck-up samurai who look down on you for choosing to use what works,]" Yoko countered. "[Are you telling me you'd rather stick around in Kappakappa Town and wait for one of them to get fed up and attack you?]" Hazan lowered her gaze to her sundae as Yoko shook her head. "[You could just join the party with me, you know. There's no shortage of Foul on Undzuli that they'd love your help with.]"

"[And how do I know you're not going to use the Foul on your party?]" Hazan demanded.

"[Because the guy you've been saving is the best fuck I've had in years,]" Yoko argued, "[and the others are pretty good for themselves. Probably wouldn't even mind if you wanted to join us.]"

Hazan's blade hissed against its sheath.

"[And let's say you don't wanna join us in the sack,]" Yoko added. "[They're willing to back off and just have you as a companion. Even the Orc prefers to test your mind over your body. You could help us all out, and not have to get involved in any way.]"

"[...I'll come to Undzuli for the Foul,]" Hazan insisted. "[But I'm not going to be following you around.]"

"[Didn't think someone so confident in her light would be such a coward,]" Yoko taunted.

"[Strong lights cast dark shadows,]" Hazan snapped. "[You're proof enough of that.]"


	5. Journey - Easy Ride On the Waves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, ongoing business is not enough to completely stop me from working, but it is enough to slow down my pace. Don't expect the same haste as the first few came out with.

The Sea Prince was a rather large ship, not because it could carry a lot of passengers, but because travellers to and from Undzuli appreciated something to lift their spirits over the travel time, and this one had a LOT of ways to do that. There was a casino with multiple tables for every game (though no billiards or roulette, rock of a ship and everything), several quality chefs were employed in the restaurant, and the deck had a soccer pitch, basketball court, and several volleyball nets (each surrounded by netting to prevent stray balls from hitting sunbathers or deckhands), as well as a pool and a hot tub. There were bars on every floor, manned by practiced mixologists ready to provide a little social lubricant to anyone who wanted it.

And as Undzuli wasn't exactly a popular destination for families with children, there was no need to keep one's sexual proclivities behind closed doors.

Drake and Serah currently had Arkhenna in a spitroast over the side of the hot tub, Serah pounding the Orc's ass as Drake violated her mouth. The succubus had Arkhenna's legs pinned under her own and her arms tied up in her tail... as in, with a knot that she'd had to bind by hand. It was plenty uncomfortable, and she knew it was gonna be a pain in the ass to untie when they were done, but it was worth it to finally get on top of the Orc, ravishing her backdoor. Drake's presence was the only reason Serah had been able to get her into that position, and had reaped his bounty with Arkhenna's mouth.

Even pinned down, Arkhenna didn't give up, working their cocks as best she could to make them cum faster. That said, she hadn't been able to outlast them before her first orgasm had hit, and was on her way to a second when Drake was pushed over the edge, releasing his load down her throat; Serah followed soon after, unleashing her own load into Arkhenna's ass. Once they had come down from their orgasm, they pulled out of the Orc, and Serah started to try and untie her tail.

"Heyaz, you want some help with that?" The cheerful greeting from nearby drew everyone's attention as a trio of pale-skinned Bunnies made their way forward; one had platinum-blonde hair, one was a honeyer shade, and one had clearly just come from the on-board salon with a cherry-red dye (her eyebrows were a silvery color).

"Could you?" Serah asked. "That'd be great, thanks." The Bunnies slipped into the water, and she moved back as the honey-haired one waded up to them. "I'm Serah, by the way. This is Arkhenna, and that's Drake."

"I'm Pearl," the honey-hair introduced as she reached for the tied tail. She beckoned with her elbows towards her compatriots, the red one first. "That's Ruby, and that's Crystal." Arkhenna stood herself upright and held her arms back to give her as much room to work with as possible.

It didn't take much time for Pearl to unfasten the tail, and Serah pulled it back with a sigh, rubbing the points where it had been a bit tighter than she probably should have had it. "Thanks," she praised. "I owe you for that one."

"Easy way to pay that back," Ruby teased.

"I guess there is," Serah giggled. "Haven't got too much in me, though, you mind taking the lead?" She sat herself down in the hot water, prompting Pearl to straddle her, one hand going down to find her cock in the hot water. Drake slipped in and took a seat next to her, and Ruby took up the invitation by mounting him as well. Arkhenna looked a little less eager for another bout, climbing out of the water and taking off; Crystal pouted for a moment before Serah and Drake beckoned her forward, prompting her to sit down between them, and Serah's tail started to tease her ass as Drake fingered her pussy.

"So," Drake asked, "what takes a bunch of Bunnies to Undzuli? Doesn't exactly seem like a prime vaycay destination."

"Nuh-uh," Ruby admitted. "We're not on vaycay. We've got- Oooh... We've got business."

"Bunnies on business in Undzuli?" Serah mused. "Did the Inferno freeze over, or something?"

"The Eggregore almost did," Crystal admitted. "You know how sometimes it- Oooh, fuck, you're so good with that tail...!"

Drake hummed, working his fingers a little deeper, and Serah smirked at him as he turned to Pearl. "So your warren's Eggregore started acting up?"

"Pretty much," Pearl confirmed. "Sometimes it gets too much mana and it starts going, you know, like, _psssh, uwuwuwu, psssh, psssh,_ _uwuwuwuwu,_ starts going all crazy? So you- Ooooh, right there....!" The way she was riding Serah changed a bit as she continued, "You gotta take a chunk of the Eggregore and send it somewhere else, and you gotta dig a new warren around it."

"So we had an idea," Ruby continued. "Bunnies gotta have other Bunnies to come from when they fade into mana, or they get offed by some trouble, or- Ah!" Her pussy spasmed around Drake's cock as her climax hit, but it only lasted a moment before she resumed riding him. "And, like, there's always a couple Bunnies in Anchorwash or whatever, but what if some kinda trouble shows up in Anchorwash and wrecks the place? Like, it'd be awful for everyone there, but it'd be even more awful for anyone who's busy inland because they'd come back for stuff or for help and then there's nowhere to get it."

"And worse still for Bunnies who got poofed," Serah observed, "they'd end up who knows where. Might even be on a different continent."

"Uh-huh!" Crystal agreed. "So we had an awesome idea - why don't we take a chunk to Undzuli, and dig a Bunny warren close to Anchorwash! Like, it's gonna take a while to make it a proper warren and everything, so maybe it needs protecting, and, like, that'll be some easy jobs for adventurers who wanna make a quick- Oooh!" Drake felt her cumming against his fingers and chuckled, working her a little harder until her orgasm ended. "And once it's got a bunch of mana and it's all, like, colorful and time-bendy and everything, it's not just gonna make sure Bunnies always got somewhere to come back, but if something bad happens to Anchorwash, everyone can duck into the warren!"

"That's brilliant," Serah praised. "The close tunnels would make for excellent chokepoints if anything tried to break into it, so the fighters would have it a lot easier than fighting them out in the open."

"Yeah!" Pearl exclaimed. "Everyone in the warren thought it was awesome, and even Cyndi gave us the go-ahead! So we packed up a chunk of Eggregore and Cyndi's note in case of a super-bad emergency, and we're off to- Oh, fuck!" Her pussy gripped Serah like a vice as she climaxed, pushing the succubus over the edge in the process and causing her cum into those folds; Drake wasn't too far behind, shooting his load into Ruby as well.

The Bunnies pulled off of them and slumped against the edges of the hot-tub, and Drake started to pull himself out of the water. "Good for you guys," he praised. "Best of luck."

* * *

"Two pair, queen and king."

"Three twos. Drop the knickers."

The Dark Elf dealer at one of the poker tables had been much too willing to turn it into a strip-poker table when Aria and Yoko had inquired. They were joined by a vampire man by the name of Ostromir and another goblin who introduced herself as Jane Rockwrecker; Jane had been accompanied by a silvery googirl called Platina, who had gotten increasingly touchy-feely as the players had stripped.

The dealer, Arczuul, had proposed the terms. The highest hand of each table decided which piece of clothing the lowest hand lost, and whoever lost all their clothes, Platina was free to play with as she pleased. No one had complained, as the Dark Elf was was an expert at sending cards just far enough to make the recipient lean forward to reach them and brush their nipples against the felt surface of the table (the initial cards, anyways; it was bad manners to make a poker player do something that might show their hand),

Aria had been the first to suffer the forfeit, and was currently lying beside the table in a post-orgasmic haze. Ostromir had followed suit, and Platina was still wrapped around his waist like a gelatinous pair of boxers while Yoko and Jane dueled it out. Yoko had expected to have herself at a disadvantage, showing up in just her coat, boots, bra, and panties (compared to Ostromir's eight-piece vampyric ensemble and Aria and Jane's six pieces each), but Lady Luck had favoured her, and the loss of her panties was only her second item of the table, still having her bra and footwear while Jane was already down to her gloves and shoes.

She had Aria to thank for losing her underwear first.

Arczuul accepted the cards back and shuffled them well as Ostromir gave a groan, Platina echoing it out as he unleashed another load into her goo. Their next hands were dealt out, coming up short again, and Jane growled as she leaned forward to collect them; with her bra still on, Yoko didn't have as much stimulation to complain about, but the felt still tickled at the edges of her chest as she pulled herself back.

Ace, queen, six, and two fours. Jane tossed one of her cards back to Arczuul and received a replacement, and Yoko elected to discard her six. A king came back to her, doing little to improve her hand; with a sigh, she laid her cards down. "Pair, four."

Jane laughed, throwing her cards down in return. "Pair of sevens. Bare the tits."

With a sigh, Yoko unfastened her bra, letting it fall to join her coat and panties. "I don't have much to bare," she countered as she sent her cards to Arczuul.

"Guess not," Jane admitted as their next cards came short, "but the peaks are still plenty to see."

Yoko was left squealing as the felt rubbed against her nipples; that was a massively different experience compared to the her open skin, and she felt herself getting wet as she sat back down. Queen, ten, four, four, queen. Jane discarded three of her cards and received new ones; Yoko tossed out her ten and got a king in return, and smirked as she laid them down. "Two pair, queen and four."

Jane groaned and she slapped hers down. "Pair of fours."

"Take off your shoes," Yoko instructed.

Ostromir hissed, arching his back with an implication that Platina had woven her way into his ass; Jane slipped her boots off and threw one into her goo. "Easy, Plat," she scolded as they handed their cards back. "What do I tell you about lube?"

"...She did," Ostromir forced out. "I'm just tight." Another hand came out, getting both of the players squealing as they retrieved their cards, and Yoko felt like she was gonna cum from the nipple stimulation alone as she checked her hand. King, two, jack, four, jack. Jane tossed back three of hers, and Yoko handed back her two and four.

A nine and a three came back, and she sighed as she set them down. "One pair, king."

Jane yelled in frustration. "Dammit, pair of twos."

"And that's the game," Arczuul proclaimed, collecting the cards. "Does the victor want any souvenirs?"

Yoko hummed curiously. "How about Nosferatu's collar?"

"Honestly, I break these so often I packed twelve more," Ostromir admitted. He sucked in a breath through his fangs as Platina unravelled from him, lunging at Jane, and elected not to stand up yet as he picked up his collar and tossed it to Yoko. The outer surface was covered in tiny silver tiles, so that one coming loose wouldn't completely ruin the design; as Yoko picked up her clothes, she slipped it into one of her coat pockets.

Rather than getting dressed, she used her coat as a makeshift bag, bundling up her clothes and Aria's in it before pulling the goblin to her feet and leading her out of the casino.

* * *

"Curb-stomped!"

Ojou Hazan cursed under her breath. A group of Gorgons had been confidently accepting challengers on one of the volleyball courts, and when she had accepted the challenge (alongside a couple of Elves and another human who looked like he was much too eager to get to Undzuli), it turned out that their confidence was well placed. Hazan and the others hadn't managed to score a single point.

"Come on, then," one of the Gorgon taunted, "you up for another round?"

Hazan shook her head. " _Jūbun itadakimashita._ " She made her way off the court, whereupon a small, brightly-furred figure leapt onto her arm and perched itself on her shoulder. At first she was going to head to the bar for a drink to cool off with (both literally and figuratively), but a growl from her stomach convinced her that she'd be better off heading to the restaurant for a meal, and she changed course.

She was halfway down when a succubus approached her - one she recognized. "Oh, hey there," she greeted. "Aren't you that magical girl from Yamata that Drake was talking about? It was Hazan, right?"

" _Hai_ ," Hazan confirmed. " _Anatahadare?_ "

"Er, sorry, I don't speak Yamatan too well," the succubus admitted. "I'm Serah, though."

"Ssat was what I ask," Hazan returned in Common. "Not to be rude, but I am going to sse restaurant..."

"So was I, actually," Serah admitted. "Let's walk." Then, as they started back on track; "Drake said you were going in response to some kind of distress call?"

"Not exactry," Hazan explained. "But ssere are some _mahuo shojo_ in sse Yamatan town on Undzuri. _Tabi no Owari_. Word came asking for anosser hand."

"And you were the one who was available for the job, huh?" Serah mused. "At least it wasn't on Xal'Qubbor."

Hazan shuddered. "Xar'Qubbor is not sse kind of place where someone is ssere just in case," she observed. " _Mahou shojo_ stay away unress ssey're in a really big group wiss speciarists."

"Same goes for everyone," Serah admitted. "They say succubi were put all over Eilverra at first; I pity the poor Agents who were on Xal'Qubbor."

"Is ssat why you are going to Undzuri?" Hazan asked. "Rooking for signs of succubi?"

"Not exactly," Serah admitted. "I mean, if I find something, we're gonna drop everything so I can get my horns out and tell everyone, but we're mostly just there for the good times that come with going on an adventure."

" _Nani!?_ " Hazan couldn't believe her ears. "You are going to Undzuri for fun?!"

Serah giggled. "Just because it's not 100% safe doesn't mean it's 100% work. We want the excitement of exploring a new place, fighting off monsters, and finding whatever there is to find. But we don't want to have to stop every ten minutes to light a fire because we'll freeze otherwise, or poke every surface with a stick to make sure it can hold our weight, or jump at every shadow in case there's a Tekeli lurking inside. Undzuli is in that golden in-between."

"...I suppose," Hazan admitted.

The smell of fresh meals reached both of their noses as they got close, and Hazan's stomach growled to remind her why she was here. She quickly sprinted forward, and heard Serah's chuckles behind her as she approached the front desk to check in.


End file.
